A Rainy Illusion
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: Demyx is saddened by what he is. Zexion tries to make him smile again by creating the illusion of rain, the one thing that soothes Demyx. Zemyx


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters, if I did it would be filled with mindless fluff like this._

Demyx sat cross-legged on his bed, a soft series of tunes spilling from his fingers as he plucked the strings of his sitar. The song was a soft one, one of loneliness and memories from a past life. One could have called the song beautiful if it wouldn't have been for the emptiness it contained. The emptiness of a lost heart.

Demyx sighed softly, eyes closed for his fingers knew precisely what to do and when to touch every string. A silent tear travelled down his cheek as the soft tunes changed, their timbre become much darker. The meaningless and hollow music seeped into the hallway, soon enough filling every nook and cranny of The Castle That Never Was. Every member looked up for a moment before returning to their activities when he music reached them, trying to fill the unbillable emptiness that resided in the chest of every Organization member.

More tears started to stream down Demyx' cheeks as he tried desperately to create music. Yet, all he got was an empty illusion, music that wasn't quite music at all.

His fingers suddenly fell silent when the soft, muffled sound of raindrops reached his ears. Arms dropped beside him as he opened his eyes "Rain" he whispered, the build-up tension slowly starting to leave his shoulders. The sound of raindrops had always been one of the only things that could comfort Demyx, it soothed him.

The moment he liked hearing the sound of raindrops the most was when he was headed to bed, the soft sound would always remind him of a lullaby. Every night Demyx would long for the soothing sound of rain. He may not look it but he had real trouble sleeping. Every night memories would come and haunt him.

He sighed again, but this time it was a sigh out of contentment. Or at least for as far as a Nobody could feel a thing like contentment, or any other emotion for that matter. He carefully placed his sitar on the floor beside his bed and lay himself on his back, listening to the playful sound of the raindrops as if enchanted.

Behind Demyx' door stood Zexion, a genuine smile tugging at his lips and a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. He was glad that the blond boy had calmed down, he didn't liked it when Demyx was upset like that, depressed with what they were.

Demyx' music had reached Zexion while he had been reading, it had hurt him to hear the sadness in the song, such a great deal of sadness. Hence why he was now standing outside of the blonde's room, creating the illusion of the sound of rain for him.

Zexion didn't care, he was a Nobody after all, one without heart. Yet, there was something about the blonde with his aquatic eyes that made him want to see him smile. He wanted Demyx to be happy and it broke his non-existent heart to see him so sad. He cared for the musician. How, he did not know. He just knows he does.

Demyx shifted on his bed. He wanted to go outside, feel the cool water drip down on his face. After jumping from his bed he quickly straightened his black Organization cloak and headed towards the door. His trademark smile had found its way back onto his face as he twisted the doorknob.

Zexion jumped at the sound of the doorknob twisting, a nervous smile gracing his lips when Demyx locked eyes with him. "Zexion? What are you doing here?" the blond asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I…I…euh…I just…" The smaller male stuttered, his fingers knotting nervously.

"Doesn't matter. You wanna come watch the rain with me?" The very moment those words left Demyx' lips he looked up. "The rain, it stopped."

Zexion dropped his gaze towards the floor before bringing back the illusion of the sound of raindrops falling.

"The rain, it was…you?" The blonde asked, confusion clear in his aquatic eyes as he stared at Zexion.

"Yeah," The slate-haired male whispered, hiding his face and slight blush behind his bangs. "your music sounded so sad. I don't like it when you're sad."

Demyx couldn't help but stare at the smaller male, mouth slightly agape as he blinked.

After a few seconds a small smile appeared on Demyx' lips, the faint illusion of an emotion fluttering in his stomach. "Thanks." He then quickly grabbed Zexion's hand and started dragging him through the castle.

"D-Demyx, what're you doing?" Zexion asked a little startled. All Demyx did was turning his head for a brief moment as he winked, pulling Zexion out of the castle with him. When Demyx released his hand he saw that the blond boy was now shuffling his feet and pulling his sleeves.

"Zexy, c-could you…make it…rain? He asked barely audible before sitting down. He just stared at the sky, too nervous to look Zexion in the eyes.

Zexion couldn't help but smile a little. The blonde had no idea of how adorable he could be at times. He quickly created the illusion of rain, the teardrops gently falling down on them. He silently walked over towards Demyx and sat himself beside the Melodious Nocturne.

They didn't knew how long they sat there, it was as if time didn't exist for them anymore, all there was left was the gentle sound and feel of the rain falling down on them and the presence of the other. The rain had soaked them but they didn't care, it was soothing, it had brought a feel of inner peace over both males. Neither of them spoke, words weren't necessary to understand the other at the moment.

Demyx shifted his fingers a little so that they were lightly touching Zexion's, he had expected the smaller male to pull away but instead he grabbed the blonde's hand, entwining their fingers. Demyx smiled when he shifted closer to Zexion and rested his head on his shoulder.

Zexion in response rested his head on Demyx'. The rain had washed all of the gel out of Demyx' hair so that it clung to his face. Zexion thought the musician looked cute with his hair down. "Demyx," He whispered, nuzzling the Nocturne's wet hair. "this may sound weird due to the fact that we are Nobodies but I love you with all the emptiness that is my heart."

Demyx nuzzled deeper into Zexion's soaked organization cloak. "I don't care Zexy, I love you too."

Zexion lifted his head from Demyx' at this, a tender smile on his lips. "Please don't be sad anymore, I'll be there for you. I'll make you as much rain as you want," He whispered while lifting Demyx' chin with his index-finger. "DemDem."

He gently pressed his lips against Demyx', enjoying the sweet taste that was him, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. When Demyx started kissing back and wrapped his arms around his neck he started kissing more passionately. Zexion eagerly parted his lips when he felt the blonde running his tongue against his bottom lip.

Fingers knotted into hair and tongues battled, to them it felt as if the other was the only thing left in this world, the only thing that could drive away the darkness and make them forget about the emptiness in their chests.

_AN: I know, this is such an overdone and cliché subject but when one evening I heard the sound of rain this idea popped into my head. And just like Demyx in this story I love the rain's lullaby when trying to sleep._

_Now I'm going to continue working on 'Music' cause this idea had filled my mind and I had to get it out because it was blocking me from writing anything else. __Stupid______random ideas._

_Oh, and reviewers get cupcakes._


End file.
